Ezra Turin Rotaru
Public Information Ezra Rotaru, of the Effendal and Trahazi, remembers their childhood as one spent mostly in the back of a vardo wagon, traveling from city to city as one of “The Players.” During the Purges, they were not lucky enough to have a noble patron, being Trahazi. As one of the only surviving members of their Effendal house, their survival depended entirely on the goodwill of local townspeople— and not showing their scarred ears, which had been cut back from their original points Ezra acted as a stage fighter, an actor, a playwright for the caravan, and the clan’s healer. Their magical ability allowed them to become adept at Channeling; later, under the tutelage of Vadoma, they ascended to the role of striga. As a striga, Ezra was tasked with protecting their caravan by any means necessary. Ezra remembers that a terrible mistake on their part caused the destruction of their clan and the murder of Vadoma, but is tight-lipped about the particulars. They also remember that they spent a good deal of time in Cole, drinking themselves into a stupor and wrestling people for money, but their memories have a habit of being… tricky. Unsurprisingly, Ezra has been known to cause trouble around town. They tend to run their mouth off and be impetuous, but their need to have others speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth (unless you’re breaking the law, in which case you’re doing amazing, darling) has also led to them making some unusual friendships. Status Although Ezra has no pins of status, they have a pen by which to prick the egos of the “pinned.” Business & Charity In the first few gatherings after the Effendal returned, they were focused on money-making, bothering Seaghanin and setting up the Clocktower Cantina with Xeris Rose. After the battle with Leucraven and the devastation wrought by the Thedesparri Mages, however, they have turned away from business. Their time is spent in the Port Frey Hospital, Orphanage, and Guild of Academics, as they attempt to better their magical abilities. This is not to say that Ezra does not make money! Their talents can be used to commission sonnets— especially love sonnets— and limericks. They always have charms and curse packets on hand for friends and enemies, and if you have the coin, they have a background in bawdy work. Allies *Fenrir - That F*cker who is actually a friend. Sort of. Maybe? MAYBE. * *Anka Novani - Trahazi family who is working to make the world a better place for Savage Nations. *Prv. Bordaine Korten - Ezra's back-up in a fight, their friend and snark partner on a battlefield. *Itzel Nahuel - A darling who deserves all the protection in the world. Seems like the kind of person Ezra wishes they could be, if they hadn't seen so much. *'Ser Theodore Dunnelon' - Theo is one of the first people who Ezra felt listened openly and responded honestly to them. They’re compassionate, lovely, courageous, and sexy in their armor a delight. Ezra loves them wholeheartedly— and if they die? You die. *'Mei Mei' - Ezra’s half-dragon sister-by-caravan in the Rotaru clan, Mei Mei was always the “older sibling” even though they were the same age. *Cahan - They haven't spent much time in each other's company, but the time they have spent has been... fraught. The kinds of situations that would bring people together. *Sychariel - Who'da thunk a noble would actually be... noble? Ezra stumbled into the Archduke's retinue the night they returned and felt like Port Frey could be home from then on out. *Madaline Bennett - Like Ezra’s other gardener-fighter, Mad-Eye has trouble resisting her self-sacrificial tendencies, which is both troubling and exasperating. Still, Ezra admires her and is happy to be her friend. *Doe - Their quiet, troubled kin. Not as helpless as she seems at first glance, but still someone to protect. *Folorian - One day they will have a boar hunt; he continues to be one of Ezra's best allies and friends. *Niccolo - People putting down roots have to stick together. And make sex jokes together. And send love notes to people together. And worship gods together. And— *Cicera Octavius - The brooding Effendal brought up in the Nadine isn’t exactly Ezra’s opposite, but they definitely have divergent personalities. *Liliana - Prepare for trouble and make it DOUBLE. *Doc Silver - Ezra’s mentor and friend from the get-go. The first one to tell them that they couldn’t just live like they had in Cole, but to choose a purpose. *Euphemia - Phemi is a born healer and one of Ezra’s favorite people in Port Frey. They could not have hope without her. *'Vapaherra Lyabri the Watchful Eye' - A highbrow Effendal who had no reason to welcome Ezra into her family— but did. Without pausing, she made sure Ezra was protected and cared for, and they will always love her for that. *Arika Vako - Another half-dragon sister— a gentle person who wants to protect the Trahazi family and is finding her inner steel. Ezra is proud of her and wants to help her find that strength. *Koneres - Ezra would never have assumed they’d be friends with a member of the guard, but here they are, enjoying ale and talking about their pasts. Strange old world, huh? *Bassanio Rocco - It’s a kind of partnership— even if it’s just in mischief and making Stradha uncomfortable. *Caedon - Besides his fantastic verbal wit, courage is Caedon’s second-best quality, but both will encourage Ezra to kick his ass. *Seadghanin - Ezra will bother them to no end, but in the cheerful, persistently charming way of the Trahazi. They’re friends, of course. *Tsava Leko - The Elder of the new clan. The leader in Ezra’s new life, and the parent they have been missing. Ezra will kill for her. Enemies *They and Vhynn have an enmity, but it’s more of a half-hearted dislike at this point. …...Most of the time. Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it, Ezra possesses so much sunshine that they inspire joy in everyone they meet. *It seems Ezra has a rare neurological condition that causes them to perceive sacred vestments as saucy nightwear. There are no other known symptoms of this condition and seemingly, no cure. *Rumor Has it, Ezra uses Flirting to Break the Ice Quotes * “If the soup kitchen isn’t called the Broth-el what is the point?!” * "What would you be if you didn't even try? You have to try." * “My outfit is my advertisement, darling.” Character Inspirations * Mollymauk Tealeaf (Critical Role S2) * The Players (Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead) * Chaucer (The Knight's Tale) * Scanlan Shorthalt (Critical Role S1) * Merlin (Merlin BBC) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) Soundtrack Some selections from the Spotify playlist: * No One Lives Forever - Oingo Boingo * Dandy in the Underworld - T Rex * Curse Your Little Heart - Devotchka * The Fool - Neutral Milk Hotel * Spinning Wheel - Blood, Sweat, & Tears * Comedy Tonight - A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum